Mama Anko
by SaiyanWarrior200
Summary: "But, But, But," Anko Mitarashi protested as she held the squirming object in her arms. "But I don't know what I'm suppose to do with this thing!" "Anko, that's not a thing, that's a baby." Iruka told her not for the last time. Read and Review IruAnko
1. Chapter 1

Via chance, Anko discovers an abandoned baby. With no choice she has to take it with her back to Konoha and find herself dealing not only with that, but rumors and gossip about her and Iruka as well.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"This stinks. What a dull ass day." A female voice was heard grumbling as a figure was seen seated in the treetops. "Nothin' at all has happened." The female said as the camera panned to reveal a young woman with purple hair wearing fishnets over her body and beige shorts and a coat as she lazily lounged about in the tree she was on a stick of eaten Dango in her mouth.

Anko Mitarashi, Jonin Kunoichi, Snake Summoner, and all around Crazy Lady sat in the tree a bored look on her face. She was hoping that something would happen. Anything! Bandits, a forest fire, heck that bozo Gai hopped up on Alcohol. Something to relieve her of her boredom.

She looked on at the sun as it was the middle of the day and she was bored. She needed something to excite her, maybe a game of five finger fillet would spice things up a bit.

She let out a bored yawn as she sat there her hands on her knees. Things were peaceful and quiet around here, but Anko didn't like it. It was too much for her tastes. Missions were slow right now and there wasn't any fresh batch of Genin she could torment for fun so she for the past couple of days had had nothing to do at all which was enough to drive her loco.

Anko sat there looking on and let out a bored sigh and leapt down as she tossed the empty stick away. "Might as well head home, maybe Kurenai will want to go clubbin' later tonight." She muttered as she began to walk back towards the Village.

"Wah…"

Anko stopped what she was doing in midstep and turned her head. "What the?" She said as she turned her head. She could've sworn she just heard something just now. She stood on guard thinking it was possibly an ambush as she set all her muscles ready. If anyone tried to get the jump on her they were going to be in for a rude awakening once she was done with them.

She stood there like a statue on edge but nothing happened. After a few seconds she shrugged her shoulders. "Just your imagination Anko." She said to herself as she relaxed as she brought her arms up to her head and stretched.

She got ready to go again when she heard another sound. "Okay, now I know I heard something." She mumbled to herself as this time was no imagination tricking her.

Anko heard the noise and it sounded like someone…crying? "Huh?" The spunky Kunoichi said as she turned towards the direction it was coming from. She took a few steps and listened and heard it again. No doubt that was crying.

She made her way following the noise and a minute later saw where it was coming from.

A small basket was seen, and it was hanging on the branch of a tree twenty feet away from her. Anko approached the basket and another cry was heard and the basket stirred a bit as something was inside it. Anko slowly approached the basket as she made her way to it.

She looked into the basket and saw a wrapped up in a green blanket a tiny baby wriggling in it. The baby only had on a small shirt covering it as it laid there. It had short fuzzy black hair and green pupil less eyes that were squinted trying to look out of them.

Anko looked on at it, staring at the tiny form that laid in the basket. A part of her wondering what she should do right now as it let out small cries.

"Is anyone here?" She called out looking around. "Hello? Did someone leave this? Hey! There's a baby here!" She shouted as she looked around but didn't see anybody and got no answer aside from the wails of the baby as it hanged there as tears were forming in its face. Anko waited but didn't see anyone appearing or showing up. That meant only one thing.

The baby had been abandoned.

Anger found its way into heart over the fact that someone would do such a thing. Who in their right mind would leave and abandon a baby? She looked on searching trying to spot anyone and she checked the ground but didn't see any tracks. This must've happened hours ago.

(Now what?) She thought and she was interrupted when the baby cried again its cries louder this time.

Anko looked on at it wondering what she was suppose to do.

This was a well traveled route, people from farmers to ninjas often came on this road. Someone would come by and see it and take it. She shouldn't concern herself with this. She told herself and began to walk away from it. It was not her business.

The baby's cries continued as it lost sight of her and Anko after five steps stopped and sighed. "What are you doing Anko, you can't just leave it." She said chiding herself for daring to leave and walked back to it. When it saw her again The baby calmed down recognizing her. Anko grasped the handle and slipped it off the branch taking hold of the basket and set it down and getting on her knees looked on at the infant in it who stared back up at her.

"First I need to see what you are." She said and reached to the blanket covering him and unfolded it. "You're a boy." She muttered after she checked him and put the blanket back over him. The baby had calmed down and was no longer crying as he looked on at her. The two unlikely people staring at each other. You couldn't find a stranger match up.

Anko looked on at him as the two stared at one another. The infant looked on and slowly started whimpering as he wanted to be held by her. "Oh no, please don't start again." Anko said as she dreaded him crying again. She was not a big fan of kids to say the least, especially screaming ones but found herself having to stick with this one as apparently its parents had ditched him. Anko gently lifted up the basket carrying it under her arm as he squirmed in it.

"I guess, I have no choice but to take you with me." She muttered looking on at him. The baby looked on up at her from his basket as he settled down

With a reluctant sigh she began to go back to Konoha, not at a fast pace she'd like to go so she wouldn't scare him. A part of her wondering just what she got into this time.

A/N: That's it for this chapter. Review please Favorite this if you think Anko should kick Kishi in the nads for how he treated her.


	2. New Caretakers

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

"I'm coming." The Jonin said as Kurenai Yuuhi is shown making her way to the door of her home The Sensei of Team 8 wondering who it was as she was just getting ready to take a bath.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK! The knocking persisted and did not let up as it got louder. "I said I'm coming!" She said loudly a bit annoyed as whoever was banging on her door did not have any patience whatsoever. She reached the doorknob and grasped it and opened it.

"Anko?" Kurenai said in surprise as standing before her was Anko The Jonin for some reason was holding a basket under her right arm.

"I need to talk something over with you." Anko said panting a bit as if she had been running for some time.

"Sure, c'mon in." Kurenai said and motioned for her to come inside. Anko stepped and sat down on the couch in the living room and plopped the basket down on the floor. "Is something wrong? Are you hurt?" Kurenai asked a bit concerned staring at the basket beside her feet with curiosity. "Let me get you some tea."

"No, I'm fine. It's more of what I got with me." Anko told her and Kurenai looked at her. "It was a hassle getting in here, apparently some dumbass was arguing with the gate guards over something stupid and I had enough and snuck instead of wasting my time with them." She told her and suddenly a small gurgled cry came from the basket and Kurenai's eyes widened at it. "Great, got him to go to sleep a half hour ago so he'd quit screamin' and already he's awake." Anko grumbled.

Kurenai peered over and her eyes widened as she looked on and saw inside a small baby boy. The toddler was squirming in the basket wrapped in the blanket on him staring up at them. "W-What?! A Baby! Anko, when did you?!" She exclaimed looking on at her and then back to the baby.

"Ack no! It's not mine!" Anko shouted horrified at her for thinking that. "This isn't my baby!" She said to Kurenai who looked ready to faint.

"I was getting ready to head back home when I heard a noise and when I came to it I found this basket and inside was this." She said and picked him up out of the basket before her. Unfortunately she grasped him by the back of his waist and was holding him upside down making him scream.

"Anko, that IS not the way to hold a Baby!" Kurenai shouted as she quickly snatched him out of her hands and cradled him softly hushing him and he slowly stopped crying as Kurenai rocked him in her arms.

"I found him in the woods and there was no note, no message or any symbol. He was just upped and left there it seems." Anko told her and Kurenai looked on shocked at her and then down to the toddler who gazed up at her with his eyes.

"You poor baby, who would do such a thing to one such as you?" She said to him holding him tight and protectively. The baby smiled at her but turned his head to look at Anko longingly.

"I don't know what to do with this thing." Anko grumbled

"He's not a thing, Anko. He's a baby." Kurenai told her as she gently stroked his hair. "Its probably best if Tsunade-sama was informed about this. You should probably see her right away, so she can decide what to do about this."

"Meaning we're going to just dump him off at the orphanage?"

"Perhaps," Kurenai noted and standing up handed him back to Anko who reluctantly took him. "Here, that's the way to hold him." She said to her colleague as she positioned him the correct way so that she was supporting him. "Go to The Hokage and let her know."

"Right, thanks for letting me stay here a minute." Anko said and carried the babe as she went out the door to go to her office. Kurenai watched them go and wondered which one she should feel more concerned for.

The Godaime of Konohagakure studied the tiny infant in her arms as she held him. The baby stared back at her as he was seated on her desk while Anko stood before the two of them watching on. Tsunade examined his eyes and face checking him for any signs of sickness or fatigue on him. "He doesn't have any symbols or clan heritage so that rules that out." Tsunade noted as she lifted him up gently. She had been surprised as well when Anko had bursted into her office and with her of all things a baby. She had asked her what one night stand had resulted in this incident much to her irritation as she explained what had happened. "He seems healthy enough, if a little small and thin for his age which should be less then a half year at most since he doesn't have any teeth." Tsunade said checking his propped open mouth and gums as he fidgeted a bit.

"So what's going to be done with it?" Anko asked The Godaime. "I was going to drop by the orphanage and leave it there."

Tsunade looked at her and snorted. "You think it's that easy?" She told her. "You can't just walk up there and say 'hey take this off my hands.' There's tests that need to be done, as well as a background check on him to make sure he doesn't have anything just in case. It'd be weeks before that plus we don't know where he's from. Plus it means I have more paperwork to do." She grumbled.

"So what's to be done with it then?" Anko asked and Tsunade lifted her eyes to look at her and Anko saw it immediately. "No." She protested with a scowl. "No, No, No, No, No!" She said to her loudly. "I am not raising a baby!"

"In his infant mind Anko, he believes that you're his mother." Tsunade told her as he was stretching his tiny arms out towards the purple haired Kunoichi. "And its not right to separate a baby from his mother." She said with a smile as she stood up.

Before Anko could protest Tsunade shoved him into her arms and the baby rested against her a content look in his eyes. Tsunade smirked as she looked on at the two. "Consider it a mission, while I get this sorted out. You're going to look after him."

"Tsunade-sama that's not fair! You can't do this!" Anko protested loudly.

"See this," Tsunade said and held up The Hokage's hat on her desk. "That means I can make whatever rules I want." She informed her. "You're going to have to raise him for the next couple of weeks."

Anko went to protest more when the door opened and in stepped a Chunin with a brown ponytail and a scar on his nose.

"Lady Tsunade, I'm here to give you my monthly-" Iruka Umino started to say when he stopped and noticed what was going on. His eyes went to Tsunade and to Anko and then to the object The Latter was holding and back at them.

"That's a baby. Anko has a baby. Hokage-sama, why does Anko have a baby?" He asked her. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Congratulations' on the obvious Iruka, and thanks for Volunteering!" Tsunade said with a smile.

"Huh?" The Chunin said in confusion and surprising Anko as well.

"You're great with kids, you've dealt with plenty of the brats in The Academy and I know Anko isn't to be trusted with him alone. So I want the two of you to work together and help raise him while I get this sorted out."

"Lady Hokage I," Iruka started to say.

"It's a long story but Anko found the little guy and would you really trust her raising a kid by herself?" Tsunade said to her ignoring the dirty look Anko was giving her. "I want you two to look after him for now while I get this settled." Tsunade said and her tone indicated this was not going to be argued against.

"But Tsunade-sama," Iruka protested. "I have lessons at the Academy to teach,"

"During the day." Tsunade noted taking a drink of Sake. "When you get off you can help Anko with him. It shouldn't take no more than a few weeks to get this settled. You both won't be going on missions at this time. So from today you'll have to watch over him." She mentioned and reaching to drawer on her desk pulled out two envelopes. "Here's your pay for next month in advance. You'll likely need it now."

Anko and Iruka looked ready to protest but sat it would be a pointless endeavor if they did and looked at one another. They weren't what you called close friends, they knew each other and interacted now and then, even went out on a date once but they didn't really know one another.

"Yes Lady Hokage." The two said as they bowed respectfully towards her and worked out of the office.

"Great, just freakin' great!" Anko muttered in anger as she walked through the streets Iruka behind her. "Now I'm gonna have to deal with this thing." She said with a growl.

"It won't be that bad Anko," Iruka said trying to calm her down as a vein stuck out of her forehead. "But we're going to need to get some stuff for him if we're going to raise him for now. Diapers, Clothes, a Crib, Food for example."

"All that stuff is going to cost a fortune!" Anko said and she held the baby up so that he stared at her. "I hope you're happy you little pest." She asked him and he reached out and pressed his tiny hands against her face and she narrowed her eyes at his response.

"C'mon it won't cost that much." Iruka said trying to look on the bright side. "We can get the stuff he needs at the store. And get him dressed as well unless you want him to only wear that blanket all the time."

"Fine, the sooner we get this done the better." Anko grumbled as they continued to walk.

As the two unlikely caretakers walked through Konoha, they just so happened to pass by Ichiraku's where a certain blonde knucklehead was scarfing down Ramen. Naruto Uzumaki lifted up his head as he sucked in noodles and looked at the window and saw the two of them, with a baby.

"HUH?!" Naruto shouted and he choked on his Ramen as it went down the long tube and he pounded on his chest. He took a deep drink of water to wash it down and got up out of the stool as he looked on

Naruto rushed out of Ichiraku's dashing towards the two. "Iruka-san!" He shouted getting their attention and they turned around. "You had a baby?!" He exclaimed pointing at the tiny object in Anko's arms.

"Naruto it's not what you-"

"I can't believe it! You have a baby, and you never once told me!" Naruto said sounding hurt that they would hide it from him. "And I can't believe you'd get together with her of all people! She's crazy Iruka-san!" The Genin said about Anko unaware that her killing intent was starting to rise and aimed at towards him as she gritted her teeth. "What'd you do? Get drunk and knocked her up?"

"Naruto it's not what you think!" Iruka shouted in his loudest and strictest teacher voice startling the blonde as he only used that tone when he had really messed up. "This isn't my baby!" He said to him

"Yes, it isn't." Anko said venomously to him and Naruto took a step back now seeing the danger he was in as she glared murder at him. "And I'm about to bludgeon you to death with it you stupid idiot!" She shouted at him growing fangs startling the infant in her arms.

"Anko calm down." Iruka admonished her seeing the baby starting to get scared and turned to look at his former pupil. "Naruto this isn't my kid, I know it looks odd but you shouldn't jump to conclusions right now. This baby isn't mine or Anko's."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked as he stared at him who cuddled against Anko. Part of him wanting to get closer to him but remembering that Anko who was glaring at him was there "Where's his mommy and daddy?" He asked the two of them.

"Don't know, I found this thing, he was abandoned in the forest." Anko sourly told him and Naruto looked shocked. "Now both of us have to take care of him while Tsunade gets things settled out." She grumbled.

"What's his name?" Naruto asked and both paused and looked at each other and each adult sweat dropped a little.

"Uh, Anko, what is his name?" Iruka asked.

"How should I know! I just found it two hours ago." Anko protested as names were the last thing she was thinking of. "I guess we're going to have to name it now."

"He's not an it, he's a baby Anko." Iruka said feeling as if he'd have to be doing that quite often. "But we do need to name him." He mentioned.

"Oi! Oi! Name him after me!" Naruto said eagerly with a bright smile. "Pretty please!"

"Not a chance." Anko said to him. "It's bad enough I'm dealing with him, the last thing he needs is to be named after you." She teased him and Naruto frowned at her remark.

"Well, how's about Naito?" Iruka suggested after a few moments. "Is that ok?"

"I guess so." Anko muttered as she looked on at the newly christened "Naito." who having been sucking his fingers for the past minutes was now was trying to catch her pendant dangling from her neck. She really didn't care what they named him

"Hmm, it's ok, I still say you should name him after me." Naruto said but got over it quickly.

"I'd love to stay and chat with you Naruto, but we got a lot of things to do right now. We gotta go to the store and get baby supplies for him." Iruka said and motioned for Anko to go in another direction. He knew that if Naruto stayed with them, there was the risk that Anko actually would bludgeon him to death with the baby.

"See ya Iruka-san!" Naruto shouted as he waved bye to them with a smile.

"Hold him for a change." Anko said and before he could say anything thrusted Naito into his arms and Iruka did so cradling the baby who squirmed a bit adjusting to being held by the Chunin. "Let's get him what he needs already and get this over with." She muttered and walked on ahead to the store still in a foul mood.

Iruka watched her go and looked on at The Infant in his arms and followed after her.

"Naruto what in the world was you screaming at?" Back with Naruto The Blonde turned and saw Ino Yamanaka walking towards him a frown on her face. "I was doing my nails when I heard you yelling and caused me to mess up." She told him.

"Oh not much, I just saw Iruka-san. He and Anko had a baby with them." He told The Blonde girl nonchalantly as he went back in Ichiraku's.

"That's nice." Ino muttered and started to walk away from him. "Huh, Iruka and Anko had a baby, who would've guessed the two of them." She said with a smirk as she continued to walk throughout the streets.

5...4...3...2...1...

"THEY HAD A BABY?!" Ino shouted in realization at what she just heard.


	3. Chapter 3

Anko and Iruka had made it to the Supermarket, The Chunin still carrying the baby in his arms.

The two facing the task of looking after the abandoned baby had made it to the supermarket so to get him clothes to wear and food as well.

"I don't see anything," Anko mumbled as she looked around. Still sour over what she had to do, it wasn't that she disliked Naito. It was just she did not believe that she should have to deal with it just 'cause she was the one who found him. There was plenty of other people in Konoha who would be thrilled to look after him.

"We just got here Anko," Iruka told her doing his best to be patient with her. He wasn't exactly happy with it either, but he was at least trying to make the most of the situation they had been put in. "It'll probably take us a while to get everything." He said and her frown grew.

Naito in Iruka's arms squirmed a bit trying to move around and stretched his tiny arms out towards Anko wanting to be held by her. "I'm not lugging it around all the time." She said irritated.

"He's a baby, not an it Anko." Iruka told her not for the last time. "Here, put him in the cart that way both our arms are free." He said as he got one for them to put the stuff they needed to put in.

Anko had put Naito in the seat of the cart buckling him in so she wouldn't have to keep carrying him around. "Okay then, first things first. Clothes." Iruka stated as he had written done what they needed on a list. "After that he needs food. How's about I get the food and you handle the clothes?"

"Fine by me." Anko said not caring as she pushed the cart.

"We should probably also get him some toys as well, to keep him occupied." He told her and Anko mentally groaned, she wasn't exactly what you would call good with money so she'd have to watch what she's buying.

"I'm not planning on adopting him." She told him grouchily as they made their way to the aisles where the baby stuff was kept at. Iruka immediately swiped up two packages of diapers and put them in the cart knowing those were definitely needed for him.

"Ok, I'll go get food for him and meet you in a half hour or so, that okay with you?" Iruka asked her.

"Sure, whatever." Anko replied nonchalant and Iruka shook his head.

"Anko, would it hurt for you to at least pretend you're not angry?" He asked her and Anko forced a smile on her face.

"How's this?"

"Very funny." He replied dryly and he turned and went to where the baby food was kept while Anko went to get clothes for him.

Iruka put in random jars of baby food in the bag, deciding to go by trial and error as to what would it be he liked and disliked as he got different flavors of the food. He noticed an elderly woman give him an odd look and smiled sheepishly at her in response. (Oh great, why do I get the feeling I'm going to be getting that a lot?) He thought to himself as he checked and decided he had gotten enough to last for now. He then got formula and lotion for him and milk as well.

(One minute I'm going to give my report, the next thing I know I'm shanghaied into helping Anko with a baby and finding food for him.) He thought to himself with a small shake of his head. (Oh well, guess this is what I get for wanting something to break the norm for a change) He mused to himself as he continued getting stuff for the baby.

With Anko she was busy finding clothes for him to wear. The Jonin looked over them before deciding on a blue pajama outfit with red baby snakes on them as she put it in the cart. "Seriously, you're not even a year old, how many outfits do you really need?" She grumbled at him and Naito looked at her their eyes meeting for a moment locking on each other before he burst out with a giggle as if finding her funny. "Little brat." She mumbled under her breath as she continued to push the cart looking around.

Naito continued to amuse himself by banging his tiny hands on the bar before him and making baby noises, as he looked on his eyes wide with curiosity at what was before him.

"Did you get everything?" She asked him.

"Yeah I got him different kinds of food as well as milk and juice for him to drink."

"Good I got him some clothes to wear and some toys to play with. That's everything then, let's get out of here." Anko told him ready to leave and he shook his head at her.

"No, we need to get him a crib as well." Iruka informed her.

"A C-Crib?!" Anko protested.

"You don't expect him to sleep on the floor do you?" He asked her. "Or do you plan on having him sleep in bed with you? He also needs a highchair to be put in when he is being feed."

Anko let out another long groan…hating this more with every second.

Iruka looked on at her trying not to smile at her antics. Looking on at the garments, The Chunin noticed there was some problems. "Uh Anko?" Iruka said to her.

"What?"

"I think you might want to rethink these clothes."

"Their fine." Anko grumbled not bothering to look at him. "What could be wrong with them?" She asked turning to look and she sweat dropped upon seeing them.

"For starters," Iruka said and pulled out one outfit she had put in. "This won't suit him." He said dryly as held up the yellow dress for her to see.

"Fine, you pick out clothes." Anko told him sourly as he took out some of what she had put in which was meant for girls as they continued on.

After an hour had passed they had gotten everything they needed. The two were at the register paying for it when Naito began squirming in his chair trying to get loose and stretched his hands out to Anko who unbuckled him and picked him up as she put the cart up.

"C'mon let's get outta here." She said when she suddenly felt a wet feeling trickling down on her. "ARRGGGHHH!" She shouted in disgust as she held him at arms' length as there was now a moist spot on the blanket he had on and her jacket. "The little monster peed on me!" She yelled her face a mixture of fury and horror.

"Anko it'll wash out don't worry." Iruka said as she looked ready to chuck Naito through a wall over what just happened. The baby giggled and laughed as if pleased with himself as Anko glared kunai at him. "We need to put a diaper on him and get him dressed. There should be a changing counter in the restroom." He told her.

"I'm not dressing him." Anko snapped angrily.

"Anko it was an accident, try to be more mature and grownup than him." He told her a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Anko grumbled and cursed under her breath as she took him to the restroom with a diaper and one of the outfits they had gotten for him. She laid him down on the changing counter and removed the wet blanket tossing it in the trash. Naito shifted uncomfortably as he laid there naked on the cold metal. Anko got the diaper and grasping one of his legs pulled him up and sat it underneath his bottom. Thankfully her early experience as a rookie Genin where she had to deal with brats on her beginning missions was coming back to her as she put the diaper on him.

"There we go," She said but saw that he was squirming around a look of discomfort on his face. "Now what's your problem?" She said and then looked and realized she had put it on backwards.

It took her multiple attempts but The Jonin finally managed to get the diaper on right for him.

She began to dress him up in an outfit. The pants went on easily enough but Naito didn't like it when she covered his face with the shirt and began trying to wriggle loose and fussed loudly in protest over it. "If you'd just quit squirming and hold still, I'd get your head through the stupid hole!" Anko said with a growl to him not in the mood to hear him whine and she finally managed to get the hole over his head and got his arms through the sleeves. "Finally." She muttered and lifted Naito up and walked out of the restroom to where Iruka was waiting with the bags in hand. "Is that everything?" She asked him grouchily.

"Yeah that's everything," He told her as he had sent two Bushin carrying the crib and highchair case for them to her place so they wouldn't have to lug it around there.

The two Ninjas exited the supermarket and went on heading towards Anko's apartment. Anko still carrying Naito who's tiny hands were searching everything they could find, which amounted to Anko's face as he jabbed her in the eye and poked her in the nose. A large amount of killing intent exuded from the Jonin aimed at him but he was either too young or blissfully unaware of his peril as he laid his head on his "Mommy's" shoulder. Iruka watched on with a careful eye making sure

A grumbling noise was heard and they looked at Naito who suddenly began to whimper and fuss as his tummy was rumbling. Naito began to let out soft noises as he was hungry.

"Crap, just what we needed." Anko said as Naito's fusses began to get louder. "Iruka, get him something to eat."

"One step ahead of you." Iruka said as he was kneeling hastily got a bottle and poured milk formula into it and made it. "Just a minute and I'll have it ready." He told her as he checked to make sure he got everything right. "Alright here." He told her and Anko took the bottle.

Anko stuffed the bottle into his mouth and Naito took it and began to drink, eagerly drinking the liquid which filled his belly as his tiny hands held the bottle, Anko sat on a bench as she continued feeding him. Iruka watching on to make sure he didn't choke from drinking too fast.

As they did that and focused on feeding the baby, they were unaware of a blonde girl who was hiding in the bushes behind them awwing at the sight before her.

After a while Naito had drank the bottle empty and pushed it away. "Finally, hungry little pig. Let's get out of here." She said but Iruka stopped her.

"Not so fast, you gotta burp him, or his stomach will get constipated." He informed her and with an annoyed groan began to pat him on the back with her hand.

"Don't do it too hard, or he'll throw up all over you." Iruka said and Anko made a disgusted face at the thought of him doing that and thought about giving him to Iruka so he'd do it instead as she continued to pat his back in a steady rhythm. After a few minutes Naito let out a burp. "See, you're a natural Anko!" Iruka told her with a smile.

"Shut up." Anko replied. "Let's get to my place already and get everything put up." She said as she went on ahead and made it to her home where the bags containing the highchair and crib were sat there.

It took some time, but they finally managed to get everything setup. Having put the crib in Anko's room and set it up as well as put food in the cabinets and clothes in spare drawers. Anko and Iruka plumped onto the couch, both of them exhausted with today and having to get everything done. Neither looking forward to having to do this again and again.

"Thanks for the help." Anko mumbled to him the first nice thing she said to him all day.

"You're welcome." Iruka responded to her. On the floor lying across from them, Naito was happily playing with a stuffed plush toy and Anko gave him a dirty look. Every now and then he would let out a happy squeal as he played.

"You're a real hassle you know that?" Anko told him but doubted he would understand a single word of what she was talking about. She flopped on the couch looking up at the ceiling wondering just how long she'd have to do this. Days? Weeks? Months?

Iruka smiled suddenly and nudged her in the shoulder and he motioned his head for her to look and she saw what had made him smile.

The two looked on as Naito, curled up with his toy and using it as a pillow for his head, had fallen asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Iruka walked through the streets of Konoha the next morning as he made his way towards The Academy. The Chunin looked on as the sun was raising up overhead as people were getting up and about as they made their way through their daily lives.

The Chunin took a slight detour as he went down a road and came to Anko's home. He had left yesterday after staying there for a while and he wanted to see how she was holding up with Naito. Reaching her place, he politely knocked on the door. Footsteps were heard approaching as someone came to the door. Footsteps that sounded angry…

"What?!" Anko snapped opening the door but was surprised to see him. "Iruka? Am I glad to see you." The Jonin mumbled as she had rings around her eyes

Iruka didn't say it outloud but Anko looked horrible, as if she hadn't gotten any sleep at all. "Are you okay?" He asked her a bit concerned about her appearance.

"Sure, I'm fine." She grumbled. "Nothing like being woke up at two in the morning with a baby squawking!" She said to him. "He kept me up half the night, take him off my hands will you?" She asked in an almost pleading tone.

"Anko I can't take him now, I got classes to teach."

"Take him with you then."

"What am I suppose to do with him there?"

"I don't know or care, use him as target practice."

"Anko!" He admonished her with a frown. "I have my lunch break at noon, I'll come by then and help you out then." Anko was about to say something when fussing was heard in the background as Naito was making noise. "I'll see you later, and try not to do anything that will harm him."

"No promises." Anko grumbled shutting the door and Iruka turned and headed to The Academy.

"I need a break." Anko moaned to herself later sitting down on the couch as she was exhausted. The Jonin was not a lazy person by any means, but even she had her limits when it came to energy. She turned her head to look at the clock, it was only after ten much to her dismay. Naito was on the couch with her and he was reaching out to her. "How needy are you?" She grumbled as he always wanted to be with her it seemed like, if she got out of his line of sight or left the room he would start to fuss and cry as he did not want to be left alone even for a minute as she had to provide him with constant care.

Naito looked on at her the baby staring at her. Anko stared back at him and shook her head. "Of all the people who could possibly find and look after you, it had to be me, what lousy luck I got." She mumbled to herself as Naito, apparently at the age were he could start to crawl using the limited strength his body had moved over to her side on the couch and grasped her jacket with his hand.

"Quit that," She said in annoyance prying his hand away as she did not want him yanking on her clothes or deciding to stick them into his mouth. Naito not to be deterred did it again. "I said knock it off." She said with a slight growl and Naito let out a laugh finding her funny.

"I'm telling you, Anko and Iruka had a baby!" Ino shouted to the pink haired girl who looked on at her skeptically.

"Ino, I think you're over blowing things." Sakura told her who had just been told by her blonde counterpart of what she had seen yesterday. "Iruka and Anko? That's a bit of an odd couple and when have they ever interacted together?"

"Well maybe they dated in secret, so no one knew." Ino said to her and Sakura the more level headed of the two shook her head.

"I saw Anko last week, and she looked the same as she usually did, and anytime I've seen her she never showed any signs of being pregnant. And there have been no reports of her at the hospital so she couldn't have had a baby. The only way she could have had a baby and no one know was if she used a Genjutsu to cover herself up."

"Aha! So that's the way she did it then." Ino proclaimed and Sakura shook her head again.

"Why would she hid the fact that she's gotten pregnant though? It's not like her to do something like that."

"Well maybe she got pregnant by some guy and he abandoned her when she told him she was pregnant," Ino said and her eyes widened. "Oh my gosh, that's a terrible thing to do to a poor little baby! I guess Iruka found this out and is helping her."

Sakura however was skeptical. Anko wasn't really the type of person who would want to have kids given her lifestyle and attitude. "You said Naruto told you as he saw them with it, given how he acts at times, don't you think he might've misworded it or something?"

"Well I know what I saw and I saw them with a baby!" Ino stated again and Sakura knew she wasn't going to change her mind about it.

"We'll see for ourselves later after I get done at The Hospital with Tsunade, something about them having a baby together let alone being in a couple is odd."

"Ok, I'll see you then." Ino said and walked off.

Naito had finally fallen asleep and was taking a nap on the couch, his little body rising up and down with each breath he took snuggled against two pillows to keep him from rolling off.

Anko looked on smiling as at last he had fallen asleep after giving him a bottle and it was quiet for the first time in her home since she had been forced to take care of the little nuisance.

"Good," She said softly. "Now I can finally relax, I need a trip to the springs." She mused to herself as she stood up careful not to make a sound or else she'd risk waking him up which was the last thing she wanted. "But what am I gonna do about you?" She said with a frown. They wouldn't let him in with at his age and Iruka would throw a fit if she left him here all by himself while she went.

She was going to have to find somebody to look after him for a while. She looked outside the window and she smiled as she saw somebody coming by her home.

Opening the door she reached out and grabbed them by the collar pulling them in.

"Why are we stuck here?" Kiba protested loudly minutes later as he was in Anko's home whilst she had gone off.

"Because Anko threatened to use us as target practice if we didn't look after this." Shikamaru said to him as they looked on at the little figure on the couch. With them was Akamaru as always. "And have you seen her? She makes mom look sane with the way she acts at times."

"Yeah, she is a bit of a psycho." Kiba admitted with a laugh as they had gotten "volunteered" into babysitting by Anko. Unfortunately he didn't mind his voice and the noise emitting from him awakened Naito who let out a whine at being woken up from his nap.

Naito blinked and looked on at them confusion in his green eyes not understanding who they were as he didn't recognize the two. He looked around trying to find Anko but didn't see her anywhere. He let out fusses trying to find her but she still wouldn't appear, a sad frown went across his face and he began to whimper and cry as tears were forming as he wanted his mommy.

"Oh just great." Shikamaru said as his cries started to get louder.

Anko, a towel wrapped around her figure sanked into the water in a state of bliss as she had her hair down, The Kunoichi deserved this she thought to herself as she relaxed at the springs as steam filled the air as she brought her hands up behind her head. She just wanted to stay here and forget all about that screaming brat.

As she laid there, she overhead a pair of women talking in another room.

"Of all the people I suspected, she was the last one I ever thought."

"Yeah me too."

Gossip? Oh this sounded juicy, Anko listened in to them wondering who they was talking about.

"It's quite unexpected isn't it?

"I know, I wonder how much that cute Chunin drank to get into bed with her?" The other woman said and Anko listened intently. It was a girl she knew clearly and she had apparently gotten a guy drunk and had her way with him. She wondered who the poor guy was as she grinned.

"So instead of looking after kids at the Academy, she's going to have him looking after it instead while she goes off and does whatever."

"Wouldn't surprise me knowing her."

Wait a minute, Academy? To Anko, that sounded as if they were talking about an Instructor.

"I surprise with how wild she is she didn't leave bruises and marks on him when they did it."

"Oh hush, you got a wild imagination."

"Well I pity that baby they've had, can you imagine having HER as a mother?

Anko then realized something, it was her and Iruka they were talking about!

"It's a miracle they haven't taken the poor thing from her, won't surprise me if she tries to feed it rat poison."

Embarrassed and her face burning red, Anko sank underneath the water as she disappeared.

Shikamaru bounced Naito in his arms in an attempt to get him to stop crying but it did little good as Naito was still fussing and wanting Anko. Thankfully he hadn't went as the last thing Shikamaru wanted to do was change him.

"Kiba what are you doing?" He said as his companion had ventured off and the sound of him rummaging him through something caught his attention.

"Spelunking." Kiba's voice replied to him and turning his head Shikamaru saw just where he had gotten to. He was in the bathroom and going through her cabinets and drawers.

"If Anko comes back and discovers us in her bathroom she'll flay the both of us alive!" Shikamaru hissed at him. He set Naito down on the floor and went to the bathroom to get him out of there.

"Chill, she'll be gone for an hour and never know that we was in here." Kiba said with no worry as he rummaged through her cabinets looking to see what she had. "Wow, didn't think she'd use this kind of shampoo." He said holding a bottle up as he examined it.

"Put that back," Shikamaru told him as they stood in it. "You know better than to go through a woman's belongings."

"Yes, mom." Kiba said in a sarcastic tone putting it away. And checked beneath the sink for anything else Anko hid.

"For the love of! Get out of there!" Shikamaru shouted throwing his arms up and hit the door and making it shut.

"Alright, Alright, sheesh." Kiba said as he finished. "Killjoy you know that?" He told him as he reached to the door and went to open it, but to his surprise the handle wouldn't move.

"Hey, the doorknob's stuck!" Kiba complained. "It won't move!" He said as he tried to jiggle it but it wasn't budging.

"Now what?" Shikamaru said not believing this, he knew he should've made a break for it when he had the chance when Anko had pulled them in. "Here, move aside." He said and tried to open it but he couldn't get it either.

The two tugged and pulled on it trying to pry the door open but yanked on it too hard and it came loose and fell off leaving them stuck in there.

"Oh come on!" Shikamaru shouted in frustration. "Nice going!"

"What'd I do!" Kiba protested.

"You're the one who went in here!"

The two argued and blamed the other for what happened as they tried to figure out how to get out of this mess, unaware of what was going on outside.

Akamaru sniffed the seated Naito curiously who ran his fingers across his nose the two interacting. Akamaru licked him and Naito let out a giggle at the feeling of his tongue against his cheek. Akamaru got down on the floor with him so that Naito could lean against him. Naito's tiny hands rubbed against his fur as the curious baby looked on at the dog.

He leaned himself against him and Akamaru suddenly stood up carrying Naito on his back and the surprised baby let out a gasp as he clung to him but a smile grew across his face as he with a bit of effort turned his tiny body around so that he was on top of him his fingers clinging to his fur.

Akamaru then went off at a slow pace as Naito bobbled and laughed as he rode on him. Careful not to go too fast so not to startle him and enable him to stay on as he carried him around the place.

He lead him around the place, as Naito rode on him like he was a pony. Akamaru continued going as Naito had a wide grin on his face looking around with bright eyes as he was carried by Akamaru.

Akamaru carried him around the house to different room and stopping when he felt that Naito was starting to get loose, only going when he was sure that the baby was secure and wasn't in danger of falling off.

Shikamaru and Kiba cursed and shouted from inside the bathroom trying to get out no idea of what was happening outside whilst they was stuck in there.

After a while, Akamaru stopped and sat down in the living room and Naito slid off and laid against him, his back against his fur and Akamaru swished and wagged his tail to entertain him as Naito tried to reach out and pat it with his hand.

Shikamaru and Kiba at last, using a kunai, managed to get the door off its hinges and get out of the bathroom and into the living room and saw them on the floor.

Shikamaru walked over and grabbed Naito lifting him up off the floor holding him tightly. "Geez, how troublesome." He grumbled to himself over what had happened. Naito seemed to be in a good mood now as he tried to grab his ponytail looking to tug on it. "Hey, cut that out." He said in annoyance.

"Stupid door!" Kiba shouted at the door as he angrily made an obscene gesture at it with his hand.

"Yeah Kiba, flipping the door off will make it feel real bad." Shikamaru said dryly to him as he and the baby watched him.

"What's going on here?" A voice said and they turned and saw Iruka standing in the house having come in during his lunch break.

"Kiba? Shikamaru? Where's Anko?" He asked looking around not seeing her. Naito saw him and his smile brightened and reached his tiny hands out towards The Chunin who took him from a much relieved Shikamaru.

"She left and ditched us with the baby while she went to the Spas." Shikamaru explained and Iruka face palmed in disbelief at her.

"Oh god," He said shaking his head. "I should've known she would've done something like this." He said to them. "What happened to the door?" He asked looking on at it.

"Mr. Peeper here wanted to see what she kept in the bathroom and the door knob came off and we got stuck in there." Shikamaru said pointing at Kiba.

"Hey!"

"So Naito was alone in here this entire time?!" Iruka said to them.

"No of course not, Akamaru was watching him, right boy?"

"Woof."

Iruka shook his head as he looked on at Naito. "Well I'm just glad that nothing happened." He said to the baby.

Naito smiled happily at him and held out his hand in a fist except for one finger showing Iruka what he had just learned. Kiba and Shikamaru's eyes widened in shock at what he just did.

"Guys…" Iruka said in a calm tone as he turned to face them. "How did Naito learn how to do THAT?" He said and rare fury was in his eyes.

"Uh…I think I hear my mom calling for me!" Shikamaru said and ran out of the house.

"And I gotta do something elsewhere! Bye!" Kiba shouted and he and Akamaru ran out as well.

Iruka scowled as he watched them flee making a note to talk to Anko about this.


	5. Chapter 5

The sound of happy splashing was heard as laughter came from the kitchen.

Naito was naked and seated in the water, looking up at Iruka

Iruka was giving him a bath, washing the orphan in the sink as he was too small to be in the tub and so he had to be put in the sink so he could be cleaned.

Naito splashed in the water happily, the baby enjoying himself as he was washed up by The Chunin. Scrubbing him with a rag laced with soap and rubbing it against his body to clean any dirt off of him. The toddler smiled at Iruka who couldn't help but smile as well at him

Iruka finished cleaning Naito up and taking him out of it dried and dressed him up in his pajamas buttoning the shirt up and took him to the room where his crib was at and tucked him in pulling the covers over his chest. Naito squirmed and fidgeted under them not wanting to go to sleep and fussed and began to cry in protest when Iruka began to leave, thus forcing the Chunin to stay there with him for ten minutes before he finally fell asleep and he snuck out of the room and met Anko in her living room.

"Anko, you can't just leave Naito and go off whenever you feel like it." He said going into his strict teacher tone.

"Hey, I had those two watch them." Anko protested to him

"Yeah, and they got stuck in the bathroom leaving Naito all by himself and we're lucky nothing happened or he didn't put anything in his mouth that he could choke on while he was alone. The dog did a better job than them looking after him." He told her recalling what happened when Shikamaru and Kiba were hired to baby sit. He had to fix her bath door after seeing what they had done "He requires a lot of care right now, he's just barely able to crawl and sit up right now. You can't just do whatever you feel like, when you left him by himself, he thought you was going to abandon him." He told her. "He has abandonment issues now, his real parents did it to him and now he's afraid that its going to happen to him again." Iruka said as that was the reason Naito was so clingy to them and didn't want them out of his sight. Afraid that if they left him they wouldn't ever come back.

"Alright, alright, not my best idea. Get off my back." Anko grumbled as he shook his head.

"I'm off tomorrow as it's the weekend so I'll be able to come by earlier tomorrow and check on you." He told her.

"Fine, now go on, get out of here so I can enjoy some peace and quiet for a change." She replied and Iruka let out a sigh and exited Anko's home.

Anko changed into her night clothes and went to her bedroom, intent on getting herself some much needed sleep.

However, her dreams of getting a full nights' rest ended abruptly when Naito woke Anko up with his fussing and crying for her at three in the morning. With a groan and quite tempted to smother herself back to sleep with a pillow, she got up and went to him.

Later that morning, Anko sat at the kitchen table, still in a grouchy mood over being waken up in the middle of the night a small spoon in her hand.

Across from her, seated and strapped in his high chair for his breakfast was Naito. Naito had on a bib wrapped around his neck and on it were the words Future Ninja and mini shuriken were drawn on it.

"C'mon eat it." Anko grumbled as she held the spoonful of baby food out towards him but Naito pouted and turned his head not wanting to eat the mush he was being offered. Anko frowned at him and shoved the spoon toward him and forced it in his mouth, not in the mood to fight him. Naito gagged and stuck his tongue out in disgust. "If it tastes like crap then that means its good for you." She told him but he wasn't agreeing with her.

The door to her home opened and Iruka came in. "Hey," She said not bothering to glance at him as she continued feeding the baby.

"How are you Anko?"

"Fine, other than trying to get this little pig to eat." She said as Naito his face messy reached out towards Iruka. "He wants you, so why don't you take HIM home with you? Let HIM wake you up in the middle of the night." She told him in a grouchy tone.

"My place is small, plus due to having to teach, I'd have to leave him with you anyway." He refuted her and Anko frowned at him as she got a napkin from the counter and cleaned the squirming baby's face.

Later on, after changing him out of his pajamas and into an outfit, Iruka was squatting on the floor a stuffed plush snake in his hand, holding it out before Naito who was crawling on all fours towards it, the baby trying to reach his toy. Whenever Naito got close to it though, Iruka would back up a few feet out of reach forcing him to crawl again to it. Anko seated on her couch an Attack on Titan manga in her hands looked on at what was happening.

"Why are you doing that?" Anko finally asked looking on at what he was doing.

"I'm working to help develop and strengthen his muscles and body, that way Naito will be able to figure out how to stand up and walk quicker." Iruka explained to her.

"Looks more like to me the brats' getting mad that you're not letting him have his toy." Anko snarkly replied as the baby was starting to pout over not getting it.

Naito turned and instead crawled over towards Anko, heading towards The Jonin who watched on as he came to a stop at the base of the couch. "What do you want shrimp?" She asked looking down at the baby.

Naito looked on up at her and reaching out grasped the bottom edge of the couch and he attempted to get up, trying to climb and get up to her.

"C'mon, you can do it." Iruka said, encouraging him to pull himself up and stand.

The two looked on, to see if Naito could do it as he tried to pull himself up to a standing position as he held onto the couch and tried to stand up on his feet as he attempted to do so.

But his fingers at this point in his young life lacked the proper strength that was needed to do so and he lost his grip.

Naito fell over landing on his back and began to fuss and whine on the floor over what happened. "Oh good grief, you're fine." Anko chastised him as he whimpered at her. "Stop with the melodramatics already. Where'd you get the idea to act like that?" She asked and Iruka wisely kept quiet as he watched as the baby sniffled and with a bit of effort rolled over onto his belly. Anko leaned down and grabbed him by the waist and picked him up setting him on the couch beside her. "There, happy now?" She said to him unaware of Iruka's smile as he looked on at the two. Naito crawled over to her lap settling himself on it and made babbling noises to her trying to talk.

"I don't understand what language you're speaking brat." She told him dryly as he continued to chatter.

"Anko," Iruka said to her. "Could you at least call him by his name? His name's we decided on was Naito remember? Try calling him by it for a change instead of whatever nickname you came up with." He told her.

"Fine." Anko remarked as she kept him from tugging on her clothes

"We should do something with him." Iruka said speaking up a few minutes later.

"Huh?" Anko asked as she sat him on the floor.

"Do something with Naito," Iruka told her. "Instead of him being cooped up in here all the time we should take him outside or something. That way he can interact with and see what's around him. He'd probably like that." He suggested

"I don't see the point in doing that." Anko replied to him.

"Well Naito's mind will develop better the more he sees stuff at an early age and recognizes them." He explained to her. "That way when he's older, he'll know where he's at."

"What? Are you actually planning on adopting Naito?" Anko asked an incredulous look on her face that he seemingly was talking about it.

Iruka went to speak when there was a knocking at the door. "Who could that be?" He asked as he got up off the couch.

"Hell if I know."

"Anko watch your language." He chastised her as he walked towards the door.

He opened the door and saw a pink and blonde haired girl respectively standing before him

"Sakura, Ino, what are you two doing here?" He asked them a bit surprised to see the two.

"We wanna see the baby!" Ino exclaimed to them. "Can we see him?" She asked eagerly to the Chunin

Iruka looked on at them before shrugging. "I guess, it wouldn't hurt." He said and sidestepped allowing them entry. Anko seeing them enter scowled upon having them in her home.

Naito was on the floor and crawling towards a toy of his when they saw him, Ino rushed over and scooped him up. Naito was lifted up off the floor and was presented to the others by Ino who held him.

"You're just the cutest little thing in the world! Who's a cutie, you are!" She cooed happily as she hugged him pressing the baby against her, unaware that Naito wasn't exactly thrilled at being held by Ino and was fussing and wriggling his arms and legs in protest trying to get loose from the crazy girl.

"Ino, careful, you're squeezing him." Sakura the more level headed of the two said noticing his discomfort and how he wanted to be let go and looked ready to scream if she didn't. Iruka also noticed it and knowing the last thing anyone wanted was the place filled with his shrieking walked forward and took him from Ino and he went silent as if by magic after finding himself back in Iruka's arms.

"Gentle girls, he's not some doll you can play with." Iruka said as Naito clung to him, not wanting anything to do with the two. "You've got to be careful with him as his body's not sturdy."

"Yeah, the more you do the louder he screams." Anko said dryly.

"Anko you look great, you look like you hadn't even had a baby at all as I don't see any added weight or fat!" Ino said unknowingly unaware of the killing intent raising from Anko and her eye twitching at her unintentional words. "I can't believe you two hid it from everyone that you got together and had a baby!" She said and Anko looked ready to wring her neck.

"The baby's not ours," Iruka said speaking up before Anko was arrested and put in jail for murder. "We're having to look after him until something's figured out." He quickly explained.

"See, I told you!" Sakura chastised Ino as she had been right all along.

"I'm glad at least one of you has a brain." Anko mumbled under her breath glaring daggers at them.

"Sorry if you heard differently but he's not ours, we're having to look after him for now until things get cleared up." Iruka explained to them. "Tsunade volunteered us to do it until we find out something about him and where he's from."

(I can already tell you plenty, he's loud.) Anko mumbled in her thoughts to herself.

The two girls mingled and interacted with the baby. Naito didn't seem to mind Sakura, but it was clear he didn't want anything to do with Ino with how overbearing she was and would fuss loudly whenever she got too close to him but she wasn't aware of the fact as she tried to hold him again.

"How old is he?" Sakura asked later on as she checked his mouth. The baby fidgeted a bit not liking how she had propped open his mouth

"I'm guessing a little over a half year he is. Eight months I'd guess at the most."

"Well since he's able to sit up and crawl he should be starting to grow in teeth soon at this rate." She said examining his gums as he seemed healthy as they were doing a good job keeping him clean and feed. "That means he'll like to start biting on things once he starts teething." She told them removing her fingers from his small jaw

"Isn't that precious, you're getting your teeth soon!" Ino said to him with a smile and he let out a fuss wanting her to get away.

"So what, he needs chew toys for it then?"

"Teether's Anko, babies use Teether's and Pacifiers." Iruka corrected her in a dry tone.

"Whatever."

Naito played on the floor with his stuffed toys later on as the girls watched him after having his diaper changed and cleaned up. The baby sat there before being lifted up by Iruka.

"I think you're about due for a nap soon." Iruka told him as the baby did appear to be getting groggy and shaking his head to stay awake.

"We or someone else could watch him for you," Sakura brought up. "I wouldn't mind babysitting him for you one night." She offered to them.

Anko went to speak up at the prospect but a warning glare from Iruka stopped her in her tracks

"Sorry but Naito's rather clingy right now," He said to the girls dashing their hopes. "He has to get used to people around him before he'll accept being separated from us for a while. He doesn't like being away from us at this point. Get to know him more often and he won't mind you being around and being without us." He told them gently. "The more you're with him, the more he'll open up to and accept you. Then we'll see about that."

"That's ok! Then he'll get to spend the entire day with me!" Ino said as she pinched him on the cheek.

Naito retaliated by whacking her on the nose with his tiny fist causing her to yelp in surprise and cover it with her hands. Anko did her best not to snicker as the phone rang just now and she went to go get it.

"I guess we'll see you some other time." Sakura said and she and Ino left the house.

Iruka let out a sigh as he was glad that was over with. He didn't mind them coming in, but it was all of a sudden and they were a bit overeager. Naito as well seemed to be happy that they weren't around.

He heard footsteps and turned and saw Anko who had gone to get the phone and had been in the other room for some time.

"Everything ok?" He asked noticing she wasn't saying anything.

"That was from Tsunade's office," Anko told him. "Apparently she wants to see the both of us and the baby, immediately."


End file.
